


Pluto Isn't A Planet?

by Moniaki



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Basil Is Gay, Bit of relationship drama, Chatting & Messaging, Cute, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kel Has Adhd, Kel/Sunny Is onesided, M/M, Mari And Hero Are Happy, Mari Is A Good Big Sister, Omori Broke Me, Set In The Gap After Mari's Accident, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Some of it is going to be written normally but most is in chat fic style, Sunny Is Doing Better, Sunny goes to therapy, Tags Are Hard, Texting, This Is STUPID, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moniaki/pseuds/Moniaki
Summary: Kel: I want to go to Pluto , That's my favourite planet of allAubrey: That's.. Not a planet..Kel: What?Hero: AUBREY DON'T TELL HIM THAT---Text fic <3 Mari's birthday Is coming up and Hero decides to put Kel in charge of the preparations, chaos ensues.
Relationships: Aubrey/Kim, Basil & Sunny (OMORI), Basil/Sunny (OMORI), Canon - Relationship, Hero/Mari (OMORI), Kel/Angel (OMORI), Kel/Sunny (OMORI), Kinda - Relationship, not really but yknow - Relationship
Comments: 39
Kudos: 337





	1. Kel created a groupchat

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously spoilers so !!
> 
> Au where Mari doesn't die, she goes to hospital and is luckily fine. This is set a year after that, when they are around 13! Hero and Mari are 16-17!

_ Kel started a group chat _

_ Kel added 3 participants _

_ Kel renamed group chat to 'Mari's birthday' _

**_12:42pm_ **

Aubrey: What?

Kel: what do you mean what!?

Kel: It's Mari's birthday next week and Hero has put me in charge of idea making 😖

Aubrey: why are you using those emojis..

Basil: I think they are kinda cute.. ^^

Kel: Yeah, Aubrey! 😉😊💩

Aubrey: that's…

Aubrey: Anyways.. what are you planning, then?

Kel: uh

Kel: I dontk now so like

Kel: I made this so that maybeu guys would have some ideas 2

Sunny: A cake.

Kel: lol good thinking sunny!!!

Aubrey: yOu weren't already going to get her a cake?!2!2!1 

Kel: I kinda forgolol

Aubrey: whatever 

Basil: uhm.. Maybe Hero can make it? :-D

Kel: but he's busy with schOolll so

Sunny: Why don't you make one?

Kel: wow, Sunny is the only one giving me ideas here 🙄😒

Basil: uhh we could go to the hangout?? Or the treehouse??

Kel: hmm……..

Kel: hnmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Kel: hmmm.. 🤔🤔🤔🤔

Aubrey: stop pretending to think it's getting annoying

Kel: AT LEAST I CAN THINK

Aubrey: can u really though

Kel: yeah !

Basil: Guys, we're getting off track here;;;;

Aubrey: right,yeah..

Aubrey: uhm, why don't we go to the mall after school tomorrow and buy her something?

Kel: ohh..

Kel: I spent all my pocket money on the new Capt spaceboy game…

Aubrey: the second one?

Kel: ya

Aubrey: dumbass 

Kel: ITS A GOOD GAME OKAY?!)!??

Aubrey: whatever

Basil: uh,, I have some money to spare, you can use that!

Aubrey: Basill,, don't give him more money, he'll just waste it on that stupid rock game!!

Kel: STUPID?!

Kel: you're just mad cos I beat you 5 times in a row 💪💪💪

Aubrey: Ok..?

Sunny: Mari is home.

Kel: huh?

Kel: oh

Kel: maybe..ask her what she wants the most!!

Kel: BUT DONT BE TOO OBVIOUS YKNOW???

Sunny: Okay.

Aubrey: this is so stupid Kel

Kel: YOU'RE SO STUPID

Kel: I'm sorry I didn't mean that

Aubrey: lol?

Basil: his mom saw his phone when he was arguing with someone on a chat forum and now he's not allowed to be mean or she'll take his phone away.

Aubrey: HDBDBEHSUSHFJEJQ

Aubrey: REALLY???

Aubrey: lMAOSOAOAOKS HELP THAYS SO FUNNY

Kel: SHUT UP OKAY IT WASNTY FAULT THE GUY WAA TRHNA TELL ME THAT THE FIRST SPACEBOY PROLOGUE IS THE WORST THING EVER SOCIWASJUDT TRYING TO PROVE HIM WRONG AND MAYBE I SAID THE F WORD LIKE ONCE BUT THAT WAS IT!!

Aubrey: lol I haven't laughed that hard in ages

Sunny: Mari says she wants 'some fucking peace and quiet'. 

Kel: SUNNY?1??11??1?2?2?2

Kel: YOU CANT SAY THAT WORD!!!!

Sunny: Fuck?

Aubrey: ….

Kel: MAMMY IS COMING BYEE

Aubrey: finally, he's gone.

Aubrey: I'll meet you guys in front of the school tmrw at 3pm.

Basil: okay!!

  
  



	2. Yo momma hurt my feelings

_**8:20pm** _

* * *

Kel: Hey! It’s Hero! Kel got his phone taken off of him, and won’t be getting it back until tomorrow after school, so If you have any plans you might have to talk to him about them tomorrow.

Aubrey: HAHAHAHHAHAA

Basil: Don’t laugh, Aubrey:(

Aubrey: …

Aubrey: But it’s a bit funny

Basil: It’s okay! I’ll talk to him tomorrow about it!

Sunny: Okay.

Aubrey: Goodnight

Basil: Night!

  
  
  


* * *

**6am**

Aubrey: Leaving for school now.

Sunny: Mom is driving me soon.

Basil: Sunny!! Can you pick me up maybe? It’s raining and I don’t have my umbrella..

Sunny: Okay.

Sunny: Kel is coming too.

Basil: Okay^^

Aubrey: Uhm

Aubrey: I guess I'll walk still

Aubrey: I lost my jacket though so its cold..

Sunny: We can pick you up.

Aubrey: ..

Aubrey: Thanks.

  
  


* * *

**3pm**

Kel: I got my phone back 💪🤲😺🎉🎉🏀🏀🏀

Aubrey: unfortunately

Kel: WHY?!?1!2?

Basil: I'm going to get Mari a plant for the garden !!! 

Aubrey: that's sweet, Basil!

Basil: 😊

Kel: I'm gonna get her a nerf gun that shoots darts with Poison in them!!!

Aubrey: ..what

Kel: yeah some guy behind Hobeez offered one to me for like 10 cents !!!!

Aubrey: ….

Aubrey: Kel..

Kel: ya?

Aubrey: that's a good idea :)

Kel: ikr?!

Aubrey: yah

Aubrey: anyways, I have baseball in like an hour so I'll be leaving early

Basil: okay!!

Kel: does… anyone have 10 cents…

Basil: …

Aubrey: …

Kel: …

Sunny: …

Kel: …

Aubrey: ….

Kel: AUBREY YOU RUINED IT!!

Aubrey: YOUR MOM RUINED IT

Kel: …

Kel: I see how it is

Kel: you want to challenge me at my own game?

Aubrey: yeah

Aubrey: let's go bean pole

Kel: …

Basil: uhmm..

Sunny: …

Kel: Yo momma is so fat that when she went to the beach a whale swam up and sang, "We are family, even though you're fatter than me."

Aubrey: Yo momma is so poor I saw her kicking a trash can so I asked, "What are you doing?" and she said, "I'm moving."

Kel: ?!?1!1!1?

Kel: Yo mama so stupid, she got hit by a parked car!!!!!!!

Aubrey: that is true

Kel: …

Kel: iM SORRY

Aubrey: Yo mama so ugly she gave birth to Kel

Kel: …

Aubrey: what

Kel: YO MAMA SO STUPID SHE FORGOT WHO HER OWNDAUGHTER IS 

Aubrey: YO MAMA SO STUPID THAT SHE GAVE BIRTH TO SUCH A PERFECT SON AND THEN DECIDED TO HAVE A SHITTY LITTLE KID THAT DOESNT SHOWER AND HAS HAIR GREASIER THAN THE MCDONALDS DEEP FRYER AND DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO READ PROPERLY SO HE THINKS HIS NAME IS SPELT 'CEL' BECAUSE NOBODY WANTED TO CORRECT YOU BECAUSE IT WAS FUNNY BUT THEN YOU STARTED TO GET MAD AT EVERYO NE FOR NOT TELLING YOU EVEN THOUGH THE TEACHER LITERALLY WROTE YOUR NAME ON THE WHITEBOARD AND YOU NEVER NOTICED THAT MAYBE YOU WERE JUST FUCKING STUPID AND DIDN’T KNOW HOW TO SPELL UR OWN NAME

Kel:...

Kel: that's kinda mean..

Basil: Aubrey:(

Aubrey: Whatever, I have practice.

Basil: ...

Basil: I'll.. walk home.

Basil: Sunny, can I come over?

Sunny: Okay.

Basil: :0! I'll bring my new books and my camera!!

  
  
  
  


* * *

**4:02PM**

_**Kim >> Kel** _

Kim: Ok don’t ask how I got your number but

Kim: what the fuck did you say to Aubrey?

Kel: ??? WHA

Kim: Oh shut up

Kim: She’s pissed off about something and by the way she’s talking I know damn well it was your fault, nerd

Kel: I didn’t do anything?!?!?!

Kim: Yeah right

Kel: I DIDN’T!

Kim: I don’t care what you have to say

Kim: Don’t talk to Aubrey again 

Kel: ??? SHES MY FRIEND ???

Kim: Yeah sure

Kim: peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> swag sawg swag


	3. Family..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari: did you buy her a can of orange Joe and when she drank it, you said that you pissed in it and then she spat it all over you so you spat on her ?
> 
> Hero: What
> 
> Basil: What
> 
> Sunny: What

_**Hero created a group chat** _

_**Hero added 5 participants** _

_**Hero renamed group chat to 'family'** _

Hero: hello!

Hero: recently I've been seeing your three glued to your phones, and through Kel I've figured out that this is because of your group chat.

Hero: Mari and I feel left out:( so I made this one

Kel: omg stop ur so old

Mari: LMAO

Hero: MARI DONT ENCOURAGE HIM PLEASE

Mari: ...sorry

Mari: Ahem

Mari: Kel that's so mean!!

Kel: 😪

Sunny: Hi

Mari: Sunny!

Basil: Uh

Basil: hey guys!

Mari: hey Basill

Mari: Soooo…

Mari: Anyone seen Aubrey recently? 

Hero: no,I haven't.. 

Kel: She's probably hanging out with Kim and their weird gang or smthn

Hero: Why?

Kel: DONT ASK ME I DUNNO

Hero: okayyyy..?

Mari: Kel…

Kel: …

Mari: did you buy her a can of orange Joe and when she drank it, you said that you pissed in it and then she spat it all over you so you spat on her ?

Hero: What

Basil: What

Sunny: What

Kel: .

Kel: IT WAS ONE TIME OKAY?1??1???#?#? 

Hero: Uhm…

Hero: I don't even want to know at this point

Hero: anyways, maybe we should look for her? She may be feeling sad or something!

Kel: you literally type so old…

Hero: HOW?!

Kel: ur like

Kel: oh my God taxes taxes work bills bills SCHOOL work taxes

Mari: …

Hero: MARI UR IN THE SAME ROOM AS ME STOP LAUGHING AT THAT

Mari: ITS PRETTY FUNNY

Hero: Betrayed by my own girlfriend

Kel:” ASFDSDIUFHGSDIGHDSFIGUH

Hero: have fun with Kel 💔💔💔💔

Basil: Hey guys…

Basil: I think we found Aubrey…

Mari: Really?

Basil: 

Mari: What’s that a photo of?

Basil: ..

Basil: SHESCOMIGN AFTER ME NOW

Mari: ?!

Hero: OH MY GOD AUBREY IS ATTACKING KEL AT THE PARK

Mari: WHAT]

Hero: Why are we texting we can literally just say this

Mari: True

Mari: WAIT SUNNY IS THERE TOO

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Kel: AUBREY BROKE MY NOSE

Basil: oh my God..

Hero removed 1 participant.

Hero: why were you guys fighting this time?

Kel: WE WERENT EVEN FIGHTING?? I SAW HER IN THE PARK AND I TRIED TO SAY HI AND SHE JUST STRAIGHT UP PUNCHED MW IN THE FACE?!

Hero: What?

Basil: Yeah, Kel didn’t even get to say anything..

Hero: hmm…

Hero: I'll try talking to her.

  
  
  


_**\-----------** _

_**The Hooligans 💫** _

Kim: Aubrey got suspended 

Angel: WHAT?

Charlene: really..?:(

Maverick: OH MG GOSH WHAT

Vance: for real?

Kim: yeah, she beat the shit outta Kel at the park

Kim: it was pretty funny lmao

Angel: NOOO SHE SHOULDA TOLD ME I WOULDA HELPED!

Angel: Is she okay though..?

Kim: Ya Kel went to the hospital tho

Kim: Aubrey's phone got taken off her by her mom or smthn :/

Vance: smh

Maverick: She was going to give me Mari's number tmrw 😓😓😓😱

Angel: dude…

Angel: what the hell??!

Maverick: WHAT?

Kim: omg shut up all of u

Kim: I'm gonna skip school tmrw and see how she's doing

Angel: okay

**_\--------_ **

**_Mari's Birthday_ **

**_4:32pm_ **

_ Kel removed Aubrey _

Kel: okay uhm

Kel: I'm in the car going home now but we still have 2 figure out Mari's birthday guys!!!!

Basil: right…

Kel: uhm…

Basil: I don't know…

Basil: usually Aubrey's the one that helps plan the birthdays..

Kel: WELL IM NOT TALKING TO HER

Kel: my nose is in pain

Kel: I'll figure something out myself 🙄🎉😠

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. oh lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit short but yknow 

_**Hero >> Aubrey** _

Hero: hey!

Hero: uhm

Hero: why'd you punch Kel?

Aubrey: what

Hero: why did you punch Kel?

Aubrey: he was pissing me off?

Hero: why?

Aubrey: oh my God

Aubrey: he just was,okay?

Aubrey: he's so stupid and annoying and he just gets on my nerves

Aubrey: He keeps making stupid mom jokes

Aubrey: and he's just annoying

Hero: Oh, did he make a joke about your mom again?

Aubrey: yeah

Aubrey: a stupid one   
  


Hero: You know that he never means that stuff, Aubrey!

Aubrey: :/

* * *

_**Mari’s Birthday** _

_**(4 days until the party)** _

  
  


Kel: ok so

Kel: I may have tried to cook

Kel: May have failed too

Basil: oh my god.. 

Basil: OH YM GOD

* * *

_**Family.** _

Hero: WHY THE FUCK IS THERE FLAMES COMING OUT OF OUR KITCHEN WINDOW

Mari: We can see it from my bedroom !

Basil: uh…

Sunny: Kel set the microwave on fire.

Mari: oh lol

Mari: oh

Mari: OH LOL????

Mari: WHAT???

Kel: LISTEN OK

Kel: I WAS READING THE RECIPE ON THE PHONE ANDTHEN I SLIPPED AND MAYBE SET MY SHIRT ON FIRE AND THEN MAYBE THREW IT ON THE MICROWAVE AND NOW MAYBE TJE FIREFIGHTERS ARE ON THEIR WAY

Hero: OH MY GOD KEL WHAT THE FUCK???

Sunny: lol.

* * *

**_Family_ **

**_5:00pm_ **

Kel: haha…

Hero: Don’t

Kel: h...a…

Hero: DONT

Mari: awh Hero, he was just trying to help!!

Hero: HE COULDVE JUST ASKED ME TO MAKE THE CAKE

Kel: Aubrey was gonna do it…

Mari: Oh, Kel:(

Hero: dONT FEEL BAD FOR HIM, MARI

Hero: my favourite mug was broken during that all :(

Mari: awwhhhh I'll get you a new one

Hero: but it won't say #1 hero:( 

Mari: I can say that as I give u the mug

Kel: 🤮

Mari: Ayo shut up kid I'm tryna flirt over here

Kel: DO IT IN DMS ?1?1??1?1?2?2?2?2?@?@

Basil: I think it’s cute..

Kel: ITS GROSSSSS

Mari: U WANNW FIGHT?

Kel: LESSGOOO

Hero: AYE SHUT UP

Hero: It’s 

Hero: dinner time

Hero: I CANT COOK IN THIS STUPID KITCHEN

Mari: HEY MY KITCHEN IS FINE

Hero: YOUR OVEN DOESN’T WORK!?@!#

Mari: YEAH WELL

Mari: Yeah that’s fair

Hero: Oh yeah btw

Hero: Aubrey’s coming over for dinner @Kel

Kel: k

Kel: wait

Kel: WHAt?$5365?$#


	5. Life of the party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit shorter but motivation is struggling so 

It was 6:00pm, Hero was trying his best to finish dinner without access to the oven, considering this one was completely fucked due to some pipe troubles or something Mari tried to explain. Kel sits silently on the couch, holding the hyperactive dog in his arms as Hector barks and attempts to wiggle out of his grip. 

“Do you have any knee pads, or like.. Face guards?” Kel asks the boy sitting beside him. Sunny had a book set loosely in his hands, skimming over the thin pages. He lifts his head at the mention, shaking it softly. “No.” His voice is barely a whisper, and Kel slumps back against the couch in defeat.

“Aubrey 's gonna murder me, dude! You don’t get it! See my nose? That’s gonna be my entire body soon!” Kel whines out loudly and kicks like a toddler, scrunching his nose bitterly. Hector eventually gets bored and hops down, wandering off into the house. Kel ignores it, sliding his phone from the pocket of his shorts, clicking the button and typing in a short password. His phone was close to dying, as per usual. Sunny’s eyes stay stuck to his pages, his thumb glazing over the edges of the book. 

The messy haired boy beside him gathers his thoughts, Scrolling mindlessly through the bundle of messages from group chats he couldn’t recall joining. He doesn’t think too hard about it, pursing his lips with a quiet pop.

It feels as if only a few moments pass through whilst he looks at his phone, but he doesn’t care.

Mari stands quietly in the doorway, hands by her side with a smile prominent on her pale lips. The house creaks absently in the harsh wind, rattling the windows and howling down the chimney. She worries for Aubrey’s walk, wondering if she was going to arrive soon to ease the anxiety.

Kel lifts his head, and the living room echoes loudly with a knock on the front door. Mari’s shoulders relax, walking to the door and pulling it open, the cold wind blowing through her hair. 

Aubrey stands on the other side, a pink raincoat on to keep her warm. 

Mari smiles warmly at her and welcomes her inside, clicking the door shut behind her.

Kel keeps his head down and sticks to his phone, hoping quietly that Aubrey won’t notice him. Aubrey seems to purposefully avoid him and follows Mari into the kitchen.

Kel lets out a breath of relief, lifting his phone as it vibrates in his hand.

  
  


**\--------**

**Mari's Birthday**

Basil: Is it going ok?

Basil: I saw Aubrey heading over so I jts wanted to make sure ^^

Kel: She’s mad at me!!

Kel: And I didn’t do anything! If anything, I should be mad at her! SHE BROKE MY NOSE

Basil: hmm…

Basil: Maybe try talking to her about it?

Kel: YOU WANT ME TO DIE?

Kel: she’ll kill me for sure!

Basil: You really think? 

Kel: YOU SAW HER AT THE PARK DIDN'T YOU

Basil: …

Kel: YEAH

Basil: I dunno then..

Basil: just try not to do anything mean

Basil: We still have to figure out what we’re doing for Mari’s birthday, you know..

Kel: FUCK

Basil: KEL!

Kel: Sorry

Kel: I FORGOT ABOUT IT 

Kel: UH

Kel: Screw it let’s meet up at your house Basil

Basil: what?

Kel: I’m bringing Sunny with me

Basil: Uh.. ok..

Basil: What about having dinner with everyone?

Kel: It’s fine this is more important!

* * *

Hero finished with the food, even if it was a little bit hard. He set it on the table gently, breathing out a sigh of relief when he realised he could finally eat and relax. “Aubrey, can you go tell Kel and Sunny that dinner is ready?” Hero asks, and Aubrey nodded.

“How come you invited her over?” Mari asks casually as she takes a seat beside Hero.

“Oh, she said she wanted to apologize for punching Kel in the face the other day.” Hero admits, scratching the back of his head. He hoped, in his head, that this would help Kel understand what he did, which was why Aubrey asked to come over in the first place.

But the hope shattered when Aubrey came back into the dinning room. “They aren’t there.”


	6. AH

Sorry guys i'll be going on a short hiatus! Not sure how long, but i'll come back with a longer chapter !!! <3 tysm for all the support i'll be back soon!!! If you have any ideas/ certain things u want to see happen just let me know bc i could use some more inspo!


End file.
